


listening in

by avapacifica



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hope, I Love You, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Connor wants to talk to his boyfriend. Cynthia is just trying to do laundry.





	listening in

Cynthia Murphy hasn’t heard her son laugh in-gosh, it must’ve been years. That’s why when she’s gathering clothes and hears _giggling_ coming from Connor’s room, she figures Zoe intruded with one of her friends and is making fun of her brother’s cluttered belongings.

Just as she’s about to go in and scold her, Connor’s voice cuts through the air. And he genuinely sounds happy. Cynthia smiles on instinct, not even considering who he’s talking to, just the fact that she’s hearing this is mesmerizing in itself. Because wow. Her baby is laughing.

But then the question creeps up in her mind. Who _is_ he talking to?

Zoe? She doubts it, last time Cynthia saw the two together it looked like one would kill the other. A friend? Connor doesn’t have those.

Without realizing it, she finds herself slipping into a comfortable state of eavesdropping.

“You have to be the most clumsy person I’ve ever fucking met Hansen.” There isn’t any spite it in. He sounds like a normal teenager. Despite the profanity, she almost laughs, covering her mouth before any noise comes out. She doesn’t know any Hansen, but she makes a mental note to ask Zoe later on.

There’s pauses between each sentence, so she comes to the conclusion that he’s on the phone. She knows it’s rude to listen in, she really does. But as a mother she’s bubbling with excitement. She’s struggled for years, and now, out of the blue, she sees Connor actually has a good side. It’s not that she stopped believing, but with Larry’s negativity constantly crushing her, she’s been grasping for anything to hold onto. Now she has it, that single hair of hope.

She assumes the conversation is wrapping up when she hears him say, “Alright, love you Ev.” Cynthia’s heart melts.

When she’s sure it’s safe to enter she goes in. For a split second she catches a glance of Connor smiling on his bed, hugging his phone to his chest. But then he notices her.

“Did you hear any of that?” His voice is laced with malice, but the panic is seeping through.

“Hear what? I just need your clothes.”

Connor’s cheeks are stained red and he doesn’t apologize, but he mutters an ‘ok.’ It’s not an argument, and maybe that means everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
